


Perfect Repose

by extremiss



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremiss/pseuds/extremiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even in Wally's final minutes, he finds time to admire Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Repose

**Author's Note:**

> (just a small contribution to the fandom ;u; it's also my first work!!)
> 
> however they got into this mess, i'll leave it to your imagination. n___n

_Cold, cold, cold._

It's what they both are feeling—the dropped temperatures biting skin and turning tips of nails a gradient of blue.

_It hurts._

Pain. It's numbing, sharp, unbearable. Unbearable how ruby red paints Wally's stomach, and how it pools on the petrichor-covered cement. It was more unbearable for Dick than the person in question, although, as he weakly places a hand donning a ripped glove on blood. His blood. _Wally's blood_. It's horrible. More than he can take. He's been doing things like this since age nine, but he's sure none of the battles and training could ever prepare him for something like this. Not anything that involved Wally. Or losing Wally. Seeing Wally like this inflicted a million hopelessly ineffable feelings on him.  
  
What does he feel? Sadness? Fear? Anger? Disappointment? Loss? Hurt?  
  
Wally suddenly coughs, jerking his otherwise immobile body into movement. The slightest sliver of hope breeches into Dick's system, but it's still just small, and overpowered by nervousness. The limp boy turns his head on Dick's lap—and it takes him great effort to do so—making green eyes meet blue. He sees Dick, and he still finds him breathtaking.  
  
The dark firmament of the night was his background, and he was under what seemed to Wally's slowly blurring eyesight to be a chandelier of stars. Twinkling at its best, as if competing with Dick's brightness. Oh, but none could rival Dick.  
  
"Wally?" He breathes out finally, widened eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He wasn't wearing his mask, Wally notes. He was with the boy wonder Robin, but more so of Dick Grayson, who seemed to be sadly embracing the vulnerability of the same idea—the idea of being in his truest form. His eyes were still the bluest he'd ever seen. The cerulean orbs remained to be as bright as Dick himself, even when the rest of the world has gotten dark.  
  
He feels himself slowly die, really, but all he continued to do was admire the boy hovering over him, a smile finding its way on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling for?" Dick asks, blinking back his glassy eyes. "You're hurt for christ's sake. You're a disaster." He tells him firmly.  
  
"You're cute when you're mad." Is all Wally replies.  
  
For some reason, the stupid sentence makes him cry even harder. He cries into Wally's chest, and in turn, Wally brings a hand to brush Dick's black hair. "Idiot." Dick says, voice muffled. "You're such an idiot. I hate you."  
  
"Yeah I know, honey. We'll talk about it tomorrow, alright?"   
  
There's a stillness and a silence that lingers for a moment. It's the most peaceful thing that happened that day, he's sure. He thinks he may be slipping away now, but Dick keeps him alive; he does the best at that.  
  
Breaking the quietness, Dick lifts his head. "Don't leave me."   
  
It's weak, pained, and _desperate_ all at once. It makes the other boy's mellowed-down heart ache.  
  
Yet Wally doesn't say 'But I have to' or 'Always remember me' like they would assume. Instead he says a couple of things.  
  
He stares up at Dick. "I would never dream of it." Another signature Wally smile. Then, a phrase Dick never properly replied to and had perhaps taken for granted:

  
  
" _I love you._ "

  
  
Today changes a lot of things. Some changes were bad, _permanent_ things, but ultimately, some happened to be good. Today, of all days, Dick learns to say it back. "I love you too."   
  
Perfectly on time, the palm of his hand feels Wally's heart slow down. He's gone.


End file.
